The Warlord's Son
by ChristianMartin
Summary: Seth Yu only wants one thing in the world: to prove his father wrong. But when your father is Shan Yu, the leader of the Huns, proving him wrong is your life's biggest challenge.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, locations, and scenes from Disney's Descendants. I only own Seth Yu, his siblings, Juju, and other OCs mentioned.**

 **Seth woke up earlier than usual.** _Today's the day_ , he told himself. He squeezed the edges of the sink as if to squeeze someone's neck but this time, it's made of ceramic like the china dolls in the living area. Sweat trickled down the side of his head.

 _Breathe in, breathe out_ , he thought, _it'll all be great._

Even the rancid smell of stagnant water on the floor as he showered didn't distract Seth of today's event. He looked at the mirror and focused on his reflection. He could see his chalk-white skin glistening as if sprinkled in tiny granules of diamonds bathed with the rays of gloomy sunlight that invaded through the holes in the roof. He fumbled around for a top in his well-organized closet, finding the perfect one in a pile of neatly folded cream-colored tank tops. He thought it goes amazingly well with his black and cream leather pants.

Seth picks up an elastic band from a small metal bin where he always puts them and ties his long black hair into a messy bun. Hun-style bun as Juju, his servant, called it. He finishes the hairstyle off with a black ribbon that wraps around his messy topknot. His boots are waiting at the shoe rack by the entrance because his dad hated shoes inside the house. Making his way out of the entrance, he picks up his black leather coat with cream colored fur on the collar to finish up his outfit.

Seth hated the bony blinds that hanged over the entrance. He wanted to pull it down but he didn't want to see anyone hanging there in place of the blinds when he gets back so he decides against the idea… for now.

The house is a large tent-like structure in the center of a barren field. It is then surrounded by smaller tents housing the entire Hun army. Seth was one of the lucky villain kids who lived in a house with food, weapons, clothing, and an army at his disposal.

"G'morning, chief!" A raspy voice said, "Last day of training and you're off to the workforce!"

"Stop calling me _chief_ , Juju. He wouldn't give up that position even if meant cutting off his limbs." Seth replied with a smirk, "Get me breakfast."

Juju straightened up and coughed, getting ready to announce today's menu, "Oh, yes. They have freshly-plucked bindweed salad, field mice rice topping, roasted game, rotting –"

"Yeah, yeah. Now, go get it!" Seth growled, his stomach grumbling in unison.

Juju scrambled away, tripping on rocks as he ran to the cook's tent. Seth walked towards the central pavilion which is directly behind their house. This is where they hold meetings, strategy planning, battles to the death, drinking contests… and breakfast.

Seth stops before the first step, grabs his bird whistle necklace, and blows on it. It lets out an unmelodic screeching sound that seems to shoot straight into a birds' eardrum and force them to come because in no less than a few seconds, Hayabusa and her children are circling over the pavilion. Seth stretches out his gloved hand and one of the falcons descend to perch on the leather glove.

"We're finally here, Hui Ying. The last stage of training then to the police force we go." Seth caresses the falcon. The female bird appreciates the gesture and rubs her beak to the boy's cheek.

"No time for dilly-dally, Seth. He's up there waiting for you." Juju appears behind him. His voice trembles as do the tray of today's meal.

Seth breathes deep before ascending the stairs. When he finally reached the top step, everyone turned their heads on him. The army's generals – now reduced to just the isle's deputies – are seated on the floor in a semi-circle. Each of them angrily destroying their field mouse in their rice bowl. He stepped forward, slowly at first, then as he regains his courage, he walks to the front with a smirk.

Only one person in the pavilion didn't lift his head to look at him: his father, Shan Yu.

He seemed to be busy with his breakfast or maybe he just doesn't care about him. Either one is true.

Seth walks towards the long table in front, facing opposite of the generals, and sat beside his brothers.

Sean who gave him a nod when he came in and Shen who sighed in relief that he did are seated on his father's right while Sura who pouted her lips and gave her field mice – she bet that he wouldn't come at all - to his other sister Sui positioned themselves on the warlord's left. Their servants all on the sides.

"You're late… _again_." His father's deep voice echoes through the pavilion even if he just whispered.

"But I woke up super early today! It's not fair!" Seth bites back. Juju drops his tray on the table and hurriedly positioned himself along with the other servants.

"War doesn't sleep, Seth. War isn't fair." Shan Yu answered back, calm but cold.

He was going to answer back but Sean put a hand on his shoulder. _It's not worth it_ , he mouths. Seth drops the subject and closed his eyes as he breathes, silently cursing his father in his head.

Shan Yu growls internally and grumbles, getting his attention back to the food.

"Why were you late?" Sean whispers, the signature yellow eyes of the Yu clan scanning Seth.

"I wasn't late. At least, I thought I wasn't. I got up earlier than I usually do, I got ready faster than when Evie and I were going on our first date, I was so confident that today would be different…" Seth trailed.

Sean lets out a sigh and gives his younger brother a comforting smile, "Just do your best today. Don't worry about him." Sean winks and continues eating.

Seth despised how easy it is for his siblings to deal with their father every day. Sean and Shen even faces the mountain of a man that their father is in the police station downtown but they seem to be able to get through it day after day.

At least, Sura and Sui somehow understands the hate for their controlling father. The only difference is that they get to escape to school when they have to. _If only he didn't drop out_ , Seth thought. But he hated school. He hated the teachers, he got annoyed at his schoolmates, and he's easily irritated by the schoolwork. He only wanted to work on the police force and to show to his father that he can swing an axe or fire a crossbow as perfect as any Hun could.

That's why Seth wanted today to be different. Seth wanted the 19 years of his hateful life forgotten when he finally joins the ranks. His father would be proud of him and Shan Yu would finally stop blaming Seth for the death of his mother. He would get respect from his siblings especially the twins, Sura and Sui who seemed to be the banes of his existence. He would be one of the choices to be the next lord when Shan Yu _finally_ decides to pass it on.

But for now, he'd have to stick with his miserable life. At least, until this afternoon, until after the final test.

Seth has been training for the Isle's police force for four years now. Recruits usually train for two years with the final test as the culmination of everything they learned. Seth, on the other hand, has been delayed culmination for another two years of extra training because of numerous counts of misconduct - yes, even by the isle's standards – and simply because his father denies his application. Seth suspects that the sudden concern for conduct within the Isle was just an alibi so the denied application would have a reason, no matter how shallow or impossible it is.

Seth was staring at his food. He didn't really feel hungry because of the tension in the pavilion. He just sat there, sharing half of his portions to Hui Ying as she perches on a tree branch that invaded the pavilion's interior.

The tree had no leaves nor fruit… or life, in general. It's just a dead miserable tree.

Something Seth would be if he didn't pass the test.

Everyone's eyes were occasionally looking at him with their judging stares. It amazed him how the Huns still cower at Shan Yu's presence when the rest of the isle has treated him as a laughing stock. They laugh and mock him for getting defeated by a girl with a fan.

At least in this field of Huns, Shan Yu still had his authority and power. His enemies are their enemies. His opinions are absorbed and lived by every Hun. They still venerate him as if he's a god. If he thinks Seth is stupid and unreliable, the whole army probably thinks he is.

The stares were too heavy on him so Seth gets up to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shan Yu growls, his yellow eyes piercing Seth's body.

Seth wanted to run and hide but he stood his ground. As their clan motto goes, _the river runs because it is not strong and steady._ Seth Yu stood his ground. _I am a mountain not a river_ , he repeated in his head. He is the son of Shan Yu and he will not be scared of anything even of his father.

"I'm going to get ready for this afternoon." He answered back, effectively hiding the tremors in his voice.

Shan Yu narrowed his eyes and huffed, "It's the shop for you, rat."

"But I have to get ready!"

Everyone continued their meal because fighting in the table while eating breakfast is common in the camp.

At least, as of breakfast, no one's dead. Not yet.

Even Sean didn't miss a beat as he gobbled down his rice bowl. No one's going to help Seth now.

"Shop or you're banned from the test." Shan Yu whispers, cold and unfeeling. He knew how Seth hated being in that shop because he got laughed at and ridiculed.

Seth got Hui Ying from the branch and stormed out. She cooed at him, giving him comfort, but the snickers and mocking stares of the Huns stop the comfort from coming. Juju scrambles to fix his tray and hurriedly tails him out of the pavilion.

The dark-haired boy lowers his head in defeat. The final test needs to come faster so he can prove his father wrong.

But before he can face swords and arrows, Seth would have to face dumplings and angry customers.

 **NOTE: Thank you for reading my first chapter! I will try to update as much as possible. Please review as it would help me improve and also request characters or locations you want to see. :)**


End file.
